


Limelight

by CherryBxmb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Family Secrets, Gen, I cannot write, I found this in my drafts but its dated recently, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, justiceforloki, this is kinda longer than my usual stuff, this isnt thorki ya nasties, thors character is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: [based on a writing prompt I saw on Tumblr]Your brother drastically changed one day. He lost his humor and became somber. A decade later you finally confront him and he responds,“You want to know the truth? Your brother died ten years ago.”





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts its dated a few weeks ago but I don't remember writing it a bit longer than my usual stuff.   
> Basically: what if Loki found out about his heritage on his own.

It happened over a gradual period of time and not many people noticed and if they did they kept quiet about it.  
One day the two princes' were young children and together in the fields, running after eachother while the glistening sun shone down upon them.  
They would spar and play together until the sun went down and then study and repeat, they were inseparable.  
However, as time went on the brothers grew distant Loki became distant isolating himself in his magic studies while Thor remained blissfully ignorant of everything around him. 

After time it became more evident of the prince's state he often skipped supper with All Father and Thor,  
even when Thor threw the biggest of parties Loki kept to himself always hiding amongst the shadows like a predator stalking his prey.Thor had caught onto Loki's act eventually despite his best efforts the other refused to speak with him. 

———————————————————————

"Father! can you tell Loki he's being ridiculous?" 

spoke Thor one evening at supper, the Thunder God had managed to drag Loki out of his personal quarters but he still wasn't speaking. 

"Loki, you're being ridiculous... you can't hold your toungue forever whatever your brother has done i'm sure he can atone for it. You're acting like a foolish child." replied Odin downing some of his mead. 

Loki slammed his fists upon the table abruptly toppling over dishes and goblets. "I am the one acting like a fool you say?" spoke the angered prince "How am I being foolish? By holding my tongue because I know what lies of what you speak? because I fear you may twist my words and use them against me? Tell me father, or should I say Odin, is that foolish of me?"

Thor gave Odin a suspicious glance 

"I do not know of what Loki speaks, let us reconvene our meal." Odin spoke seemingly unphased by Loki's outburst. 

"Loki it is best you retire to your quarters for the evening." 

Odin followed up speaking sternly. 

No other words were spoken as the other prince left the dining hall and a meal was eaten in silence. 

———————————————————————

Loki tossed and turned in his bed chambers there was no possible way of getting comfortable too many things were plauging his mind. Lies, deciet and above all else Thor. it all made sense to him now, figuring out who he is, why Thor was always the favorite.  
Why Thor shone in the sun like the god he was while he was left to rot in the darkness like the monster he was. 

He was snapped out of his self loathing by a soft rapping upon his door, Loki groaned turning in his bed once more. 

"I wish to be alone Thor." 

He didn't have to be psyhic to guess who was at his door its not like Odin would be bothered to check up on him he had other things to do like smother his face with mead and yell at members of his court. 

However Thor was not detired and the young frost giant and forgotten to lock his door, just his luck... 

"Loki." spoke Thor now dwindling in the door frame looking over Loki swaddled in all the blankets in his room. 

"Leave." 

"Brother, I am concerned you have been acting quite oddly it's not like yourself at all."

"How do you know what /I am/ ? I don't even know what I am" screeched Loki now facing Thor.

"brother?" 

"I am not your brother." 

"whatever do you mean? Loki please talk to me." 

" Do you really want to know? " 

"of course I do! I care about you whatever is plaguing your mind I would like to help you feel more at ease." 

Loki sighed dragging his hands down his face taking a deep breath before speaking once more. 

"i'm not of Asgard and I am not your brother." 

Loki stated bluntly 

Thor merely tilted his head in confusion 

"Mot - I mean... Frigga told me, everything.  
Odin found me as a child during the war amongst the rubble left for dead. He only took me as his son in hopes to unite the two kingdoms. I am nothing but a bargaining chip." 

Loki spat eyes locked towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact with his brother. He refused to see the pity in his eyes.

He could tell that Thor was trying to piece everything together the gears in his head moving like clockwork. 

"you're a frost giant." 

"yes." 

"why?" 

"curse that word. curse the person who the invented the word and all the whys." 

"why did father never tell you, why did he never tell me?" 

the mixture of both rage and betrayal was evident in the older Prince's voice as rambled on 

"I said why, I was just a bargaining chip to him and a monster to you." 

Loki... I never meant to -" 

"Would you have slain me? left me to rot like my own people did? You need not tell me the answer for I already know." 

" I see know that my own prejudices towards the Frost Giants were harsh Loki, you aren't a monster you're my brother. " 

there was a huge pause 

"You're still the Loki I know and grew up with, the loki that likes tricks, the Loki that I played and fought together with your race does not define whom you are my dear brother." 

Thor worded looking Loki in the eyes reaching out for his hand. 

"If father cannot see that then he is indeed a fool." 

Thor continued as Loki rested his hand in Thor's 

Loki mumbled something along the lines of "thank you" he didn't have energy to cry or to be emotional he was just glad that someone was on his side for once. 

"You're my brother too Thor."


End file.
